


Skam DC Season 4 Episode 2: I Just Can't See Myself Winning

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [3]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (that might not be the right term? it's implied that sexual assault could happen but it doesn't), (this doesn't happen to safiyya), Gen, Multi, tw for implied sexual assault in clip 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Safiyya Bashir knows that this is going to be one of the most important years of her life. Junior year is one of the biggest things that colleges look at, and she’s determined to make it count. It should have been easy - she was the clear frontrunner for editor of the school newspaper this year, and there certainly aren’t any distractions in her love life. What she never expected was opposition from someone she’d tried hard to ignore, the return of old friends from her past - and that she might actually have a chance with the girl of her dreams.
Relationships: Kai Linwood/Jasper Markowitz, Safiyya Bashir/Ruby Rahim, Theo Rivera/Callum Wilder, Willa Liu/Holly Rojas Castillo
Series: Skam DC: Season 4 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918819
Kudos: 7





	1. SATURDAY 2:18PM: HERE I AM

SATURDAY, SEPTEMBER 19TH, 2:18PM

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, SAFIYYA'S BEDROOM

SAFIYYA is sitting on her bed, scrolling through her laptop. She has about a million tabs open, including her school email. She sees that she has a notification and navigates over to the tab: it's an email from Ms. Robins, reminding the journalism students about voting for the editor this week.

SAFIYYA stands up and begins to pace around the room, suddenly anxious. NALA, who was lying in a patch of sun near the window, is surprised at the sudden movement and runs out of the room.

SAFIYYA  
No, wait!

But NALA is already gone. SAFIYYA sighs, standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips. She spots her camera bag sitting on her desk. She picks it up, slinging it over her shoulder and leaving the room.

EXT. SKATEPARK

Pitchfork Kids by AJR plays over shots of skaters going up and down the bowl, grinding along rails, and practicing various tricks. SAFIYYA is sitting on a bench, taking pictures of it all.

She pauses, beginning to click through the photos she has taken as the music fades out.

RUBY (O.S.)  
Hey!

SAFIYYA stops, glancing up. RUBY is coming towards her as she takes off her helmet.

SAFIYYA  
Hi.

RUBY gestures to the camera.

RUBY  
Any pictures of me on there, or...

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
Maybe. I think so.

RUBY comes to stand beside her, looking down at the camera. After a few photos, she holds her hand up, stopping SAFIYYA on a picture of RUBY mid-air.

RUBY  
Hold on, that one's awesome! You're so good at this, you know?

SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA  
Thanks. Um, I could send it to you if you want? I could edit it too, make it look a lot nicer.

RUBY nods eagerly.

RUBY  
That would be really cool. Is it okay if I post it on my Instagram? I'll credit you, obviously, I don't think I have your Instagram though...?

SAFIYYA nods.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, of course. It's irlsafiyya.

RUBY  
Cool, I'll follow you.

They lapse into a silence, the only thing that can be heard the sound of skateboards on pavement and chatting and laughter from the other skaters. SAFIYYA glances over at RUBY.

SAFIYYA  
So...

RUBY looks back.

RUBY  
Yeah?

SAFIYYA  
Last night. With Kayvan.

RUBY lets out a heavy sigh.

RUBY  
Yeah.

SAFIYYA  
What was that about?

RUBY shakes her head.

RUBY  
I don't know if I should -

JAMEEL (O.S.)  
Really? You're ditching me for my sister?

RUBY instantly shuts her mouth, looking almost guilty. JAMEEL runs up to the bench RUBY and SAFIYYA are sitting on.

JAMEEL  
I didn't even know you were here, Safiyya.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
Well, here I am.

He gestures to her camera.

JAMEEL  
Any good pictures of me on there?

SAFIYYA  
Probably not. I think it's a little difficult to get good pictures of you at all.

JAMEEL rolls his eyes and turns to RUBY.

JAMEEL  
Are you coming?

RUBY nods, standing up and picking up her helmet and skateboard. She glances over at SAFIYYA.

RUBY  
Are you coming?

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
I think I'll stay here.

RUBY grins.

RUBY  
Cool. See you around.

SAFIYYA  
See you.

RUBY and JAMEEL leave. SAFIYYA looks down at the picture of RUBY on her camera.


	2. MONDAY 1:09PM: TRUTH

MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 21ST, 1:09PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, JOURNALISM CLASSROOM

SAFIYYA enters the classroom, going to sit in her usual seat next to NADIA.

SAFIYYA  
Hey.

NADIA glances over, then looks back at her phone.

NADIA  
Hi.

SAFIYYA  
How was your weekend?

NADIA shrugs, still not looking at SAFIYYA.

NADIA  
Fine.

SAFIYYA frowns.

SAFIYYA  
Is everything okay?

NADIA  
Yeah. Fine.

NIA comes in and sits down next to SAFIYYA.

NIA  
So, today's the day.

SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah...

NIA  
Hey. I'm nominating you.

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
No, you're not. I won't let you.

NIA frowns.

NIA  
Why not?

SAFIYYA  
Because I know you're just doing it because you're my friend.

NIA shakes her head.

NIA  
That's not why. I'm nominating you because you're so passionate about this. You have been since the first day of class last year. You deserve this more than anyone.

SAFIYYA smiles slightly.

SAFIYYA  
And that's really, really nice of you, but...still.

NIA sighs, but nods.

NIA  
If that's really how you feel about it...

The bell rings, and MS. ROBINS stands up.

MS. ROBINS  
Okay, guys, settle down, please?

The class quiets down.

MS. ROBINS  
I know that you all got my email, and I know that you're all pretty hyped about the election. So here's how this is going to work - I'll be taking nominations from you guys at the beginning of every class this week. You have to nominate a classmate, no nominating yourself. And you have to have a good reason for it - yes, Ethan?

ETHAN, a white jock sitting in the back of the classroom with MATT, lowers his hand.

ETHAN  
I nominate Matt.

SAFIYYA barely manages to refrain from rolling her eyes. MS. ROBINS nods.

MS. ROBINS  
Why?

ETHAN  
Because he knows what he's doing and he does it right. He always has.

MS. ROBINS nods again, writing MATT'S name on the whiteboard.

MS. ROBINS  
Okay. Do we have any other nominations today?

NIA glances over at SAFIYYA, but SAFIYYA shakes her head. NADIA looks over at them and makes a split-second decision, raising her hand.

MS. ROBINS  
Yes, Nadia?

NADIA  
I'd like to nominate Safiyya.

SAFIYYA jerks her head over to look at NADIA, her eyes wide. NADIA isn't looking back at her.

MATT  
Wait, seriously?

NADIA looks back at him.

NADIA  
Yes, seriously.

MATT  
I mean, you've only been here for like a week.

NADIA  
So? Ms. Robins, I'm still allowed to cast a nomination, right?

MS. ROBINS  
I don't see any reason why not.

MATT stifles a laugh.

MATT  
Okay, but...

NADIA  
But what?

MATT  
It's kind of obvious that you're only nominating her because you're both Muslims.

MS. ROBINS  
 _Hey_ , Matt -

NADIA  
So what? The guy that nominated you is a white guy, just like you, and I'm not saying that that's the only reason why he nominated you.

MATT  
Why are you nominating her, then? Like I said, you've only been here for a week.

NADIA  
I'm nominating her _because_ I've only been here a week, and I can still see how passionate she is about this. She doesn't just want to have a position of power or whatever - she genuinely cares about journalism. She wants to...

She falters for a moment, but recovers.

NADIA  
She wants to spread the truth no matter what. And I think that that's a great trait for an editor to have.

At the front of the room, MS. ROBINS is smiling.

MS. ROBINS  
That's a pretty sound endorsement, I think.

She writes SAFIYYA'S name on the board.

MS. ROBINS  
Anyone else...no? Okay, great. If you guys have any more nominations make sure to get them to me before Thursday. I've got a video to show you guys today...

As MS. ROBINS continues talking, SAFIYYA glances over at NADIA.

SAFIYYA  
(whispered)  
Thank you.

NADIA doesn't reply, doesn't even look back at SAFIYYA.


	3. TUESDAY 9:43AM: RUBY

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 22ND, 9:43AM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, BIOLOGY CLASSROOM

SAFIYYA enters the classroom, stopping to read what is written on the whiteboard: "New seating charts today, sit anywhere!" She takes a seat at a pair of desks towards the front of the room.

Her phone vibrates and she takes it out of her pocket. She has two new follows on Instagram: rubyred02 and _rubyskates_. She clicks on the first account to see that it is private. She hesitates, then requests to follow it.

She then navigates to the second account - this one is public. She clicks on the first video, which shows her in the skate park that SAFIYYA went to on Saturday. SAFIYYA smiles, resting her chin on her hand as Dandelions by Ruth B begins to play.

She scrolls through the Instagram, pausing on various videos - RUBY performing various tricks and skating on the street, sometimes alongside JAMEEL. Further down the account, there's a video of RUBY trying to teach NADIA how to skate. KAYVAN can be seen in the background alongside JAMEEL. NADIA trips, sending both her and RUBY to the ground as they laugh.

KAI (O.S.)  
Hey, Safiyya?

The song stops abruptly as SAFIYYA looks up. JASPER and KAI are standing next to her desk.

SAFIYYA  
Um, hey.

JUDE, who has just entered the classroom, walks past them.

JUDE  
Jasper, why are you here?

JASPER  
What do you mean, why am I here? That's kind of an existential question, I think -

JUDE  
I mean that you're not in this class.

JASPER  
Is there some kind of law against walking my boyfriend to class?

JUDE  
I wouldn't say a law, but there's like one minute until the bell rings.

JASPER  
Oh.

He turns to KAI as JUDE heads to a desk in the back of the classroom.

JASPER  
Bye, then.

KAI smiles, squeezing his hand.

KAI  
Bye.

JASPER leaves, and KAI remains standing.

KAI  
So, can I sit here?

SAFIYYA  
Why here? There's an empty seat with Jude.

KAI  
I like you more.

SAFIYYA  
And you're scared of him.

KAI  
I'm not _scared_ of him.

SAFIYYA  
You are a little.

KAI rolls his eyes and sits down. He sees the skating videos on SAFIYYA'S phone.

KAI  
What's that?

SAFIYYA turns her phone off, putting it away.

SAFIYYA  
Um, none of your business?

KAI  
Okay?

SAFIYYA  
Oh, and also: I told you.

KAI  
Told me what?

SAFIYYA  
That you and Jasper were going to be the most annoying couple ever.

KAI  
We're not annoying, what?

SAFIYYA  
That whole thing with him walking you to class? Come on.

KAI rolls his eyes again, but he's smiling.

KAI  
Whatever you say.

The bell rings, starting the class.


	4. THURSDAY 12:50PM: SUPERIORITY COMPLEXES

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 24TH, 12:50PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, COURTYARD

The girls are seated around their typical table, but HOLLY is missing. THEO is scrolling through her Instagram DMs, looking for something. Finally she finds it, holding her phone out to the girls.

THEO  
See? We're all invited.

There's a DM from THEO RIVERA on the screen, asking THEO FINCH if she and her friends want to come to a party at ELI'S house on Friday night.

WILLA  
This feels familiar.

THEO  
I don't think it's even a big thing. That's not really Theo's style.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, but it's at Eli's house. And Eli is known for big parties. Like, that's his whole thing.

WILLA  
That's his only thing.

KEIRA  
He's also...ugh, I don't want to call him a slut. I know there's a nicer way of saying it.

THEO  
No, call him that. He's a self-identified slut.

SAFIYYA sighs.

SAFIYYA  
I don't know, guys.

WILLA  
You don't know about what?

SAFIYYA  
Going to the party.

THEO  
What? Why?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I'm just not feeling it.

KEIRA  
Come on, please? I feel like that a lot, but then I have fun once I get there.

THEO nods.

THEO  
Yeah. It'll feel weird without you.

SAFIYYA  
Maybe, then.

WILLA  
Maybe?

SAFIYYA  
...probably?

WILLA  
Yes!

KEIRA  
Is Holly going?

WILLA  
Probably.

THEO  
Wait, where is Holly?

WILLA  
She's up in one of the computer labs doing Cyberpatriot practice.

SAFIYYA  
Cyberpatriot?

THEO  
What the fuck is Cyberpatriot?

WILLA  
It's...I don't even know how to explain it. It's a cybersecurity competition where you, like, get a fake computer and you have to protect it?

KEIRA  
Wait, what?

SAFIYYA  
That makes even less sense.

HOLLY comes out into the courtyard, wrapping her arms around WILLA from behind.

HOLLY  
Hi!

WILLA turns around to kiss her.

WILLA  
I thought you were trapped in the computer lab until like four.

HOLLY  
I have about ten minutes of freedom. What's up?

THEO  
We're trying to figure out what Cyberpatriot is.

HOLLY  
Oh, I can help you with that. It's a cybersecurity competition sponsored by the Air Force where you're given a virtual machine and you have to make it as safe as possible. Like in terms of viruses and stuff.

WILLA  
I understood about half of those words.

HOLLY  
I'm in it for the free pizza, free t-shirt, and extra credit. I'm certainly not there for the military. And all of the dumbass white boys that think they know everything. Ugh.

She sits down, rubbing her forehead. WILLA pats her shoulder.

WILLA  
Rough day?

HOLLY  
I'm the only one scoring points, and yet they're the ones with the superiority complexes.

SAFIYYA leans her head against her hand.

SAFIYYA  
Yeah, I'm pretty sick of superiority complexes myself.

HOLLY looks over at her.

HOLLY  
Is something going on? You seem upset.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
It's just that the journalism election is today, you know, for editor? And it's me versus Matt. There were no other nominees, not even Nia. And Matt doesn't even care about any of it. He just wants to win so he can say he won. And he's popular and has a ton of friends, so he'll probably win.

WILLA  
God, I hate him so much.

THEO  
Is there anyone who doesn't? Maybe there are enough secret Matt-haters to win you the election.

KEIRA  
And maybe there are enough that aren't so secret.

HOLLY  
Seriously, though. It's not about what he has to lose, it's about what he has to win. And for him, that's nothing. This actually means something to you, Saffy. And you're actually fighting to win it. That means more to people than you think. And even if you lose, it makes you the better person.

SAFIYYA smiles slightly and is about to reply when the bell rings.

HOLLY  
Shit, I should probably get back.

SAFIYYA  
And I should get to class. Thank you so much, Holly. Really.

HOLLY smiles before exiting quickly. The other girls pack up their stuff and leave as SAFIYYA puts in her earbuds, Nina Cried Power by Hozier beginning to play.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, HALLWAY

We follow SAFIYYA through the crowds. She comes to a stop in front of the journalism door and takes a deep breath before entering.


	5. FRIDAY 8:08PM: OUT OF PLACE

FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 25TH, 8:08PM

INT. ELI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

Do It by Chloe x Halle plays over shots of people drinking and dancing. There are smiles and laughter present on all of their faces, but it all somehow feels fake.

We see SAFIYYA sitting alone on a couch, a solemn look on her face. She looks through the crowd for the rest of the girl squad, but they're nowhere to be found. She sighs, leaning against the armrest.

Someone sits down next to her. She glances up, looking defensive, but relaxes once she realizes that it's THEO RIVERA. He gestures at the crowd of people.

THEO  
I didn't expect it to be this crazy tonight.

SAFIYYA shakes her head.

SAFIYYA  
Right? The girls talked me into going, they said that it would be a pretty small party.

THEO  
The guys told me the same thing. But, like, God knows how many people Eli invited.

He sighs.

THEO  
It's weird how it's easier to feel out of place in a crowd of people than when you're just with your friends.

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA  
I mean, I guess. But I don't know if I agree.

THEO  
No?

SAFIYYA  
I think it's a lot worse when you're with people that you really care about and you can't fit in with them. And they can't fit you in.

THEO rests his chin on his hand.

THEO  
Yeah, I see what you mean.

CALLUM emerges from the crowd, coming to sit next to THEO and swinging an arm around his shoulders. THEO leans into him.

CALLUM  
Why did you leave?

THEO  
Just wanted to sit down for a few minutes.

CALLUM  
Come dance with me again. I'll get you a drink.

THEO  
I already told you that I don't drink.

CALLUM  
I meant like a coke or something. Come on!

He pulls THEO off of the couch, leaving without even acknowledging SAFIYYA. THEO shoots her an apologetic look, but leaves with him. SAFIYYA sighs, curling up on the couch again.

Her phone vibrates and she takes it out of her pocket, seeing a text from RUBY: "sooo how did the election go?" SAFIYYA smiles as the song changes to Talk by Khalid.

SAFIYYA: "i don't know yet. the teacher is emailing us the results tonight"

RUBY responds quickly: "you won"

SAFIYYA: "idk about that"

RUBY: "you definitely won"

RUBY: "if you didn't there's something wrong"

SAFIYYA: "i just can't see myself winning over some of the other candidates. the other people are a lot more popular than i am"

RUBY: "maybe but"

She types for a while, erasing and restarting. SAFIYYA stares at her phone.

RUBY: "i always try to believe that strangers, or just people i don't know very well, are better than i assume they are at first"

RUBY: "and in this case i'd kind of like to believe that they'll vote according to who would be the best, not who they think is the most popular"

SAFIYYA smiles.

SAFIYYA: "and i'd kind of like to believe you"

RUBY: "so do it!"

SAFIYYA: "i think i will"

She puts down her phone just as the call to prayer goes off. She quickly silences it and then stands up, moving through the crowd.

INT. ELI'S HOUSE, BEDROOM

SAFIYYA enters the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. The music from the party is muffled, almost silent now. She stands behind a bookshelf on the side of the room closest to the door and takes out her phone, rotating to face the correct direction. As she begins to pray, the camera stays on the other side of the bookshelf, leaving her alone.

Suddenly, the door opens, and the sound of music comes flooding back in. SAFIYYA stands up as the camera comes to her side of the bookshelf. The couple coming into the room doesn't notice SAFIYYA, too wrapped up in each other. It takes both SAFIYYA and the viewer a moment to recognize them through the bookshelf - it's THEO and CALLUM.

CALLUM pushes THEO down onto the bed, still kissing him. SAFIYYA begins to leave, but pauses once she hears THEO speak.

THEO  
Callum - hey, could we maybe -

SAFIYYA glances over at them, retreating further behind the bookshelf but keeping her eyes on them. THEO is trying to push CALLUM off of him, but CALLUM isn't moving, still kissing him.

THEO  
Can we stop? Please?

CALLUM finally pulls away, and THEO sits up.

CALLUM  
Why?

THEO  
I'm just not in the mood for it tonight.

CALLUM  
You _always_ say that.

He goes in to kiss THEO again, his hands going underneath his shirt. THEO pulls away quickly.

THEO  
I said no.

CALLUM simply stares at him for a moment, an indescribable look in his eyes. THEO is trying to seem calm, but his fists are clenched on the bedspread, trying to keep his hands from shaking. SAFIYYA, alarmed, watches from behind the bookshelf.

CALLUM  
Okay.

THEO lets out a sigh of relief, leaning back on the bed.

THEO  
Can we just...

He opens his arms. CALLUM rolls his eyes, but leans into him, putting his head on his shoulder. THEO looks over and makes eye contact with SAFIYYA through the bookshelf - he's known she was there the entire time. He nods at her. She smiles back and exits the room as quietly as possible.

INT. ELI'S HOUSE, LIVING ROOM

SAFIYYA pushes through the crowd, pausing in the middle of the room. The camera revolves around her, showing all the people surrounding her - and her, separate from them, in her own world. She sees WILLA and HOLLY kissing, KEIRA dancing with AUGUST, THEO FINCH drinking with JUDE. None of them notice her.

She shakes her head, heading for the front door. She leaves, shutting it tightly behind her.

INT. SAFIYYA'S CAR

WALKING HOME IN THE RAIN by E^ST plays as SAFIYYA drives home. The lights of the city illuminate her face, showing her solemn expression.

INT. BASHIR HOUSE, SAFIYYA'S BEDROOM

SAFIYYA'S room is dark when she enters - we can barely see her. She turns on her phone, hoping that someone has texted wondering where she went, but sees nothing. She opens up her email, and her eyes widen when she sees an email from MS. ROBINS.

She sits down on her bed, opening the email. The song hits its chorus as she smiles.

CUT TO END CREDITS.

**Author's Note:**

> to see this season's playlist, the characters' instagrams, and get a link to the skam dc discord, head to my tumblr @skamdc


End file.
